3 Feb 2010 Patch
This Patch was the first patch after the launch of the game. Patch Notes General *Upon viewing map, if the system list was the last active map and you're in a space map now, the area map is shown instead. *Starfleet officers have been kicked off Klingon bridges and replaced with appropriate Klingon Officers. *The scientists on Memory Alpha were expecting you to purchase far too many upgrades before they would allow you to speak to the next scientist. Players will now find that other scientists will unlock after purchasing a moderate amount of products (based on the item values). *An Exchange has been added to Qo'Nos *The ability to powerhue shift your weapon colors has been removed. *A Mailbox, Exchange, and Bank have been added to Memory Alpha. *Contact headshots animations will no longer camera pan when they first appear. *Removed "Assaults" from the in-game scoreboard. *Items in the C-Store that can only be purchased once per character are now properly grayed out or not depending on whether you can claim the item. *Fix many items that were incorrectly being put unto the Commodities category in the Exchange.Items will need to be removed from the Exchange and re-added for them to show up in the correct category. *Fixed a bug where players would occasionally teleport onto a ground map without their personal shield activated. *Adjusting video setting then hitting cancel no longer sets Mouse look sensitivity to 0. *Fleet Uniforms now save all colors properly. *Unlockable races now only show up in the character creation for the appropriate account. *Swapping weapons now resets cool down timers properly. *Fixed several categories of items in the Exchange which were not filtered properly. *Your bridge officer's paperdolls will now update when you equip items while in space. Audio *Added SFX for anomaly scanning in space. *Added SFX for disruptor dual heavy cannon. Missions *Damaged Borg Spheres in the tutorial now respawn faster to ensure there are always some around. *Klingon players no longer improperly receive the mission to go to Deep Space 9. *Diplomatic mission "Heading Out" now has clearer directions on how to get to the Romulan Sector. *Fixed a broken Borg node Borg Hunt competitive PvP maps. *Klingon players now properly acquire the Azure Nebula missions at level 17. *The vendor "Letowch" on Ganalda station now sells Kits. *Bekk Strenn now appropriately addresses players by their current rank. *Egenn's mission sending your to Memory Alpha is now clearer on what to do and where to go. *The library computer now describes WASD. *The Patrol Orion Sector mission is now listed as level 5 instead of 4 to reflect mission difficulty. *Fixed many places where the Aplha Centauri was spelled Alpha Centari. *Federation players are now instructed on where to find Lt.Laurel when they receive their ship promotion. *Bridge Officers now have proper display names when they contact you in the Lahra system. *Joe Hadley on Beytan V has received some grammar lessons. *Fixed other various grammar and text typos in the Bridge Officer Contact Dialogs. *The security team will now properly spawn on the Athen's bridge during the War Games mission. *Fixed many inappropriate warp in locations when transferring between sectors. *Reduced the frequency of Defend missions in Star Cluster unknown systems. *Removed several Star Cluster mission that were to difficult to continue due to errors in the mission text. *Updated Fleet Actions to ensure that all objectives and spawns are resetting properly. *The Good Luck Charm - Daily Klingon missions should now work properly. *Removed some broken daily PVP missions until they can be fixed. *Fixed an issue where team members weren't getting proper credit in introductory Klingon ipvp missions. *Mission contact headshots now appear appropriately no matter which teammate initiates the dialog. *Admiral Zelle will now properly follow the player even if she is hit by a plasma grenade. Powers and Combar *The Efficiency Trait now works properly and applies proper bonuses. *Merit rewards have been added to PVP reward tables. *Updated Cystalline Entity to have more survivability and do more damage. *Right clicking an officer candidate in the Officer Requisition list now shows a proper info window. *Boarding Party has been updated so that it no longer generates long cool downs. *Updated Torpedo Detonate power to fix the issue where plasma torpedoes constantly explode on players. *Klingons will now get a variety of Bridge Officer types as rank up rewards instead of always Engineering Officers. *Fixed (increased) Crew capacity of Klingon Ships. *Important Tuning of Klingon Carrier - Fixed its Crew compliment, increased its Max Power levels, greatly increased HP, slightly decreased Shields, increased respawn time of fighters, increased HP of Siphon Drones, decreased level of Raider pet. *Fixed subsystem targeting power so they don't leave your weapons on a 10 second cooldown. *Updated Tooltips for all Space and Ground weapon procs. *Fixed debuff icons for all space and ground weapon procs. *Fixed Tricobalt mines - they now detonate. Characters and Ships *Fixed Federation Escort 5 right impluse engine trail to align properly. *Fixed clipping on Federation Escort 2 windows. UI *If you are in a Fleet that has a Uniform, the Fleet Uniforms can now be selected on the Tailoring window. *The Character Selection Screen has been visually updated and now shows your character's rank. *Ship Creator / Editor has an Undo Button. *Auto-camera no longer uses fast rotations when out of combat. *The Federation into cut scene now uses a proper font and the subtitles have been centered. *Changed the error message "You can only purchase this item once" to "You can only purchase this item once per character". *Made some layout improvements to button on the Ship customization screen. *Fixed a bug where tbiography for players was not showing in space. (Making players thing their biography was wiped.) *Fixed some camera-centering problems with several UI windows. *Teammates should now correctly display remaining shields. *Stores now display comparative tooltips. *Updated the "North" mini map arrow to use an appropriate icon. *Fixed an interaction issue where invisible windows would get drawn of the ship customization screen preventing mouse interaction. *Friendly players should now con appropriately to you. *Player Faction tooltip is now appropriate when you mouse over the team window. *Renamed the option "Chat Privacy" to "Search Visibility". *Item tooltips now properly offset from the other windows. *Right clicking a player now gives you the option to kick that player (from Team) even if they are on a different map. *Bridge officer trainer stores show appropriate tooltips. *Character (right click) Info windows now show the selected character in an appropriate pose. *The Advanced tab now highlights upon mouse-over when customizing your body options in the Character Creation. *During Character Creation when entering your Name, the formal name is now highlighted to show it is updated in response to pressing the random button. *Fleet Uniforms now display properly when inspected in space. *Removed the voice options when creating a Reclaimed Borg Bridge Officer (future feature) *Added Exchange search category for ship mine weapons, since they were not getting included in the main ship weapons category. *Fixed a very annoying bug where your power trays would be visibly doubled on screen. *Double clicking to interact is now more sensitive to what needs to be clicked on. *Renaming your character after purchasing the rename token now populated to all the character name fields properly. *Removed the ability to drag some bridge officer candidates from the Assignments tab of the Character Status window in to bank or inventory. *The units shown for "Maximum targeting distance" in the options UI is now appropriate to the region (space or ground). *Choosing a ship name starting with a period no longer fails character creation, and instead gives an error.